


This New World, So Strange and Familiar

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Drabble Collection, Gen, LU College DND AU, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: With the newfound knowledge that their world is nothing but a board game, The Heroes explore the world of their creators and meet those who have inspired their stories.-----------Drabbles and ficlets that follow afterMeet Your Makerlisted in the series.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: LU College DND AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	This New World, So Strange and Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to say that majority of the ideas written in this work are HEAVILY inspired or just straight up taken from the discord server of this AU!

“Oh, Blakely!” Twilight turned back to find his player holding a small container. “They have the ice cream!” 

Twilight looked unimpressively at the ice cream Colby pulled from the shelves. They had been to the grocery store handful of times before with Twilight and he stayed in this world long enough to know what an “ice cream” was. But he failed to see why Colby was so excited about this one. The ice cream was nothing new. Blake seemed equally unimpressed as Twilight as she looked away. 

“Put that back,” she said, returning to their shopping cart. “We’re only here for a few things.” 

“Blake, come on,” Colby pleaded. “It’s our favorite.” 

“No, it isn’t. I distinctively remember you calling that ‘garbage flavored.’” 

“Does it taste bad or something?” Twilight asked, feeling a little out of the loop. 

“Imagine eating an overripe fruit that is coated with seventeen layers of honey and sugar,” she answered, making Twilight wince at that scenario. “That’s what it’s like.” 

“But we made a really good memory from it,” Colby said though he put the ice cream back on the shelves. “Do you remember?” 

“How could I forget,” Blake sighed. “You ruined my shirt from crying so much.” 

“You were crying too.”

“Do you guys want chips?” Midna interrupted their argument as she walked up to them with a flat box that she dumped into the shopping cart. “I just walked by Aisle 5. They got some good discounts.” 

Before Blake could say anything Colby was already sprinting out of the aisle with Midna chasing after him. Twilight fought to keep the twinge of pain as he watched the pair run with matching grins. 

“We still got bags back home,” Blake grumbled beside him before pushing the cart after them. “They better not buy a family size chips again.” 

Twilight willed himself to move after Blake, trying to keep his stride in even with hers. He temporarily banished all thoughts of Midna from his mind and subtly studied Blake. There were glaring similarities between Blake and his Zelda. They both had dark hair that was neatly tied back, eyes that seemed to see everything, and a straight posture that showed confidence. But Blake’s eyes were amber instead of Zelda’s blue, her nose was also just a little wider than Zelda’s. She also had a dimple on her left cheek whenever she smiled, Twilight wondered to himself if his Zelda had that. Zelda hardly ever smiled or showed a lot of emotions, but Blake seemed more open to expressing herself. Perhaps it was due to their different upbringing. 

“Is there something on my face?” Blake interrupted his thoughts. “I was so sure I double-checked myself in the mirror.” 

Twilight tore his eyes away and coughed nervously, “Sorry.” 

“What’s on your mind?” Blake looked to where Midna and Colby ran off and lowered her voice. “Is this about Midna?” 

“No,” Twilight shook his head. “It’s something else.” 

“I told her that the ending with breaking the mirror was a terrible idea,” Blake said, obviously not believing in him. “She insisted on it but I am sure she never meant to hurt you.” 

“It’s not that,” Twilight protested. “I was just wondering about…” He quickly searched the store, hoping to find a new topic. “The ice cream.” 

“The ice cream?”

“The one Colby was talking about.” 

“Well, it’s sort of a long story,” Blake said. “It happened years ago.” 

“Did he create some kind of chaos involving that ice cream and your shirt?” Twilight asked in dread, thinking about his player’s recklessness. Frankly, Colby reminded Twilight of Wild more than himself, even if he wasn’t a model of good decisions and self-control. 

“No, he wasn’t the one who did anything wrong,” Blake said with a small smile. “If anything, it was just us two having the shittiest day of our lives way before we met Midna and got together.” 

“What happened?” 

Blake sighed again. “Where do I begin?” 

* * *

The only thing Blake felt grateful about was the fact that her parents and foster sister weren’t home. She could cry all she wanted without worrying about others. 

She cried into her pillow some more, unsure whether her wet cheeks were from the wet sheets or fresh tears. It didn’t really matter, crying unrestrainedly like this felt good. Even if it did feel a little disgusting to have the snot and tears mix up. 

Her phone chimed beside her, interrupting her little pity session. She scowled and reached for her phone, fully ready to end the sender’s will to live. 

She opened the message and stopped when she realized the message was from Colby. 

**Colby:** Are you busy?

As a matter of fact, she was quite busy. She raised herself a little to type her response only to be interrupted with another message from Colby. 

**Colby:** Can I come over?

**Colby:** Please? 

Well, that was unusual. Colby was hardly the type of guy to ask something with proper spelling and grammar. He usually broke his messages down into slangs and a whole lot of terrible puns. Something was wrong. 

**Blake** : sure 

It didn’t take long for Colby to arrive. There was a meek knock on the door that Blake nearly missed if she wasn’t paying attention. She opened the door to meet with Colby’s bloodshot eyes and messy hair. 

“You look like a mess,” she said at the exact moment where Colby frowned and said, “What happened to you?” 

They both stared at each other before falling to laughter. Blake reached over and wiped the stray tear from her face. “Well, come in then,” she moved aside for Colby. 

Colby slowly entered the place and held up a plastic bag he was holding. “I bought an ice cream.” 

“What kind?” 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying attention when I bought it.” He reached a hand into the bag and pulled out the box. He read the label before sighing in defeat. “Artificial strawberry.” 

“Well, it’s better than nothing,” Blake headed for the kitchen. “Make yourself at home, I’m going to get us some spoons and bowls.” 

She heard Colby drop down on the sofa as she opened the pantry. He usually would have said at least five jokes and attempt to convince Blake into helping him with a new stunt. She always said no, but seeing how downtrodden he looked, she was tempted to say yes just this one time. Maybe they could go egg his new foster brother’s parent’s car. He seemed to enjoy musing about that. 

When she entered the living room again, Colby was staring blankly at the television that was still turned off. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Blake set the bowls down and reached for the ice cream. “Kayla just bought this new DVD and --” 

“I got dumped.” 

Blake stopped and looked up to Colby. “What?” 

“I got dumped,” Colby repeated. He smiled at her but his usual crooked grin was shaky and unstable. “He sent me a text while I was asleep, saying that it was over. I tried to call him but he won’t answer.” The last words came out in a pained whisper as Colby doubled down and started to cry. 

“Oh, Col,” Blake moved to him and squeezed his arm. “I am so sorry.” 

“I don’t know why he did that,” he said, his voice shaky and strained. “Did I do something wrong? Was I too much?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Blake snapped at him. “If anything, he probably wasn’t enough. Listen, you are one of the kindest guys I know, you are the one who took in Will when he had nowhere else to go.” 

“After lying to him,” Colby said bitterly. 

“For a good reason,” Blake said. “No one could tell an amnesiac that their own family hated them to the point of turning off their life support when they’re in a coma. You are the one who fought against them and kept Will alive. You are the one who gave him a home. You are a good person.” 

Colby sniffled. “That doesn’t make me feel better about all this.” 

Blake frowned. She had hoped it would do some good, but that was probably not what he needed to hear. “Well, I think you are a great guy,” she said. “Did you tell your family about this?” 

“I can’t,” Colby shook his head. “Will is already going through so much right now and Tom has got another kid to worry about. They don’t have time for my personal drama.” 

“That’s not true. I met Tom and that guy is practically your father. He will make time for you. And I am sure Will would understand what you are going through. He might even be glad about an opportunity to help you for once.” 

Colby continued to cry, though it seemed considerably less than before. “I want some ice cream,” he reached for the box and a spoon. 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Blake snatched the box out of his reach. “We are going to eat out of bowls like civilized people.” 

“But Blakely,” Colby whined. “I am going through a  _ heartbreak _ .” 

“No, you eat from a bowl or not at all.” 

“I am the one who bought it.” 

“And you are under my roof, so you will do as I say.” 

Blake heard a brief huff from Colby. “Yes, Tom.” 

She looked to find a small smile on Colby’s face and she let herself feel a moment of pride before returning to the ice cream. 

“So what was up with you?” Colby asked, accepting the bowl of ice cream that she generously tried to fill. “You look like a mess.” 

She stopped and self-consciously reached for her hair. “Really?” 

“I mean, not that bad. But your eyes are red.” 

She had forgotten about her own ordeal with Colby crying. She dropped beside Colby with a matching sigh. “I was out running errands earlier today. And I saw my good old significant other making out with another girl.” 

Colby’s face grew slack at her words. “Oh, Blakely. I am so sorry.” 

“Yeah,” Blake leaned against the sofa, letting the cold bowl burn her exposed skin. “Turns out they have been together for a while now. He had been planning to dump me when he met her but ‘never got around to it.’” 

“What an asshole,” Colby grumbled, clenching his spoon until his fingers turned pale. “I should go talk to him.” 

“Don’t bother,” Blake smiled. “I gave him a good slap before leaving.” 

“I’m still going to have a  _ little talk _ with him.” 

“Do what suits you,” Blake shrugged. 

She tried to be nonchalant about everything, but the truth was she wanted to start bawling her eyes out again. She wanted all that incident to be a misunderstanding. But she saw everything. He told her everything while holding a hand that wasn’t hers. And that slap felt so good.

And so terrifying. 

Blake sniffled as she felt her nose grow runny again. It was hard not to care and just move on. Everything hurt so much. Her partner had been feeling a little distant recently, so she had planned different ways where she could feel that old spark again with him. It was frustrating to think that all the signs were there and she just hadn’t noticed it. 

A sudden weight on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts. She turned to find Colby leaning his head into her, occasionally taking spoonfuls from his ice cream. 

“This sucks,” he mumbled. “Love sucks.” 

“It does,” Blake said. “We have the worst luck don’t we?”

Colby nodded before sniffling again. “This ice cream tastes horrible.” 

Blake scooped out a small piece and winced as the sweet artificial flavor touched her tongue. “That it does.” 

They both finished their bowl anyway. 

* * *

“That’s pretty much it,” Blake said. “He cried and stained my shirt with his tears. I ended up slapping his ex as well when I saw him the next day.” 

Twilight listened to the story without any interruptions. He felt a small measure of sympathy towards his player now. What Colby went through was probably the closest to what Twilight went through when Midna -- _his_ Minda-- shattered the mirror. 

But Twilight couldn’t help but think that he was slightly luckier. Midna’s sudden departing carried no promises as Colby’s relationship had. In fact, Twilight was still ruminating about his feelings before it fully grew and blossomed into love. It still hurt plenty though. 

“And did Colby have a ‘talk’ with your ex as well?” Twilight asked. 

“Of sorts,” Blake smiled. “It was a little satisfying to watch.” 

That Twilight could imagine. 

“And how are you doing now?” 

Blake blinked at the question before answering. “Better. That happened years ago and I am over it. Besides I got better partners now.” 

She nodded towards where Midna and Colby were arguing over bags of chips.

“And how do you think he is doing?” 

Blake looked back at him. “I can’t speak for him. But the fact that he can openly joke about that day should speak levels.” 

“Blakely!” Colby shouted, holding a bag above his head. “They got your favorite bag of chips!” 

“Don’t buy any family size!” she yelled back. “We already have plenty at home!” 

Colby turned back to Midna and they returned to their arguing. Twilight watched both bicker back and forth. He felt that familiar twinge again seeing Colby laugh as Midna leaned down to whisper into his ear. But it wasn’t as strong as before. 

Maybe if Colby managed to get here with people that love him and he loves in return, then maybe Twilight could also be the same in the future. It was just a “maybe” but it was also a possibility all the same. 


End file.
